White Night
by RemindsmeofaWestSideStory
Summary: Just a little one shot, Slash! DaiXDark. Anime based, alternate telling of Episode 16: I Found Her...


"**I can't help how I feel!"** Risa sobbed into my chest. I couldn't help but let guilt was over me. I couldn't help how I felt either. I sighed, and I looked up as an umbrella covered my head. I gave Riku her sister back, and I stood, and made my way towards home. My head was still silent. I didn't know where Dark was, but I knew I didn't like the emptiness I felt. It was eerie. As I reached home, I pushed the door, and entered my house. The lights were out, and I guessed everyone was in bed. I made my way upstairs, and I closed my own door. I began to undress myself for bed, and I felt Dark shift in my head. I walked towards the mirror,

"**What's the deal?"** I asked, furrowing my brow at the mirror. He looked back at me, and he scoffed. My eyes darkened.

"**Hey, I'm talking to you."** I whispered callously. He turned back to me, and he looked at me harshly.

"**Piss off, Dai."** He said. His voice made me wince. I turned away from the mirror and I pulled my shirt off the rest of the way. I let it drop to the floor, and I slowly undid my pants. I turned back to my dresser, and I saw Dark watching me. He looked so out of it. I didn't know to think.

"**Dai…"** He choked out. He had tears in his eyes. I got closer to the mirror,

"**Dark what's wrong?!"** I gasped, dropping to my knees. I grasped the small frame, and I searched my Thief's reflection. He looked so lost, I didn't know what to do.

"**Please talk to me Dark…"** I trailed off. I hung my head lowly, and I looked up as he spoke my name.

"**Dai, I have something to say…"** He choked. I blinked, still staring. He looked at me, and his eyes held reservation I'd never seen there.

"**When I told Risa how I felt, or didn't feel really, I said I'd only loved one person, and it couldn't ever be her."** He started, stilling looking nervous. I nodded, I'd heard.

"**I said then it was her Grandmother I'd loved, but I wasn't completely truthful there."** He explained. I nodded, listening intently. He looked into my eyes, and spoke again,

"**Can you do my a favor?"** He asked, stopping abruptly. I nodded,

"**Go get that ring we stole a few days ago."** I nodded again, and ran in my boxers down the stairs. I looked around a bit, and I found the key to the other part of our house. I stumbled down those stairs as well, and I fumbled with the doorknob. I saw the ring on a table, and I grabbed it, taking off back upstairs. I reentered my room, and went back to the mirror. I held it up, though Dark already knew I had it. He nodded, and spoke again.

"**Break it." **He said simply. I looked at him, and started to protest, but he gave me a look, and I trusted him. I opened my hand to look at the ring, and it looked like it was meant to be broken. I snapped the ring in half, and a large light ripped through the room, and I felt myself clutch my chest. It felt like I was being attacked.

"**Dark…it hurts."** I wheezed, falling to the floor. I felt myself start to calm, and I could see someone standing before me, offering me a hand up.

"**Sorry I didn't mention that."** Dark mentioned with a smile. He had his own body now?! I looked at the ring, and it was nothing now.

"**What was that!?"** I cried. He smiled,

"**It reawaked my long dead body."** I looked at him.

"**What do you need it for?"** I asked, I started to think he was leaving, and that hurt more then him being removed from me, and I didn't know why. He took a step closer.

"**I knew I couldn't stay in you forever. That didn't come out right."** He mused, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. I smiled.

"**I know what you mean." **I said. He looked down at me, and he looked me in the eyes.

"**Do you?"** He took another step closer. My eyes widened again, and he smiled at me.

"**Earlier, what we were talking about, I told her I'd only loved one person, and I meant it."** He said, taking my wrist in his hand. His hand slid down to mine, and I gasped. Me?! He meant me? Why did I smile?

"**Really? Wanna prove it?"** I said before I could stop myself. He gave me a Cheshire grin, and he pulled me to him swifter then I knew possible. His lips crashed on me, and I moaned from the impact. I could see why girls went crazy for this! I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me flush against him. His expect tongue moved around my mouth, and he slowly pulled away, moving down my jaw and my neck. I clung to his shirt, trying to keep composure. He pushed us back towards my bed, and climbed the ladder, dropping me beneath him. He looked down over my partial naked body, and his gaze made me shiver. His wine eyes made me shiver. He smiled at me, and he began to kiss my neck, down to my chest.

"**You are so beautiful, Daisuke Niwa."** He cooed. I felt my eyes slide closed, and his hand slide up the leg of my boxers. He smiled into my chest.

"**Already so hot, Dai? Want me to do something about that?"** He cooed. I jerkily nodded, and I felt back stiffen as my boxers were removed. The cool air rushed over me, and I felt his mouth close over me. I screamed on the inside of my mouth, and I felt my hips buck. He grinned around me, and pushed my hips back down. He continued to suck me, and I continued to try to buck my hips. He would go slowly, then suddenly change and go fast. I couldn't handle this much longer; or explain the feelings rushing through me. My breathing sped up, and I could feel something coming. I bit the sides of my cheeks.

"**Argh, Dark!"** I cried harshly, pouring into his mouth. He swallowed, and I looked down at him through half lidded eyes, and he was cleaning my legs off. I felt something animalistic go off in me, and I shakily pushed myself up, and into his lap. I forced my mouth on his, and I could taste myself. I ground my naked hips into him, and he moaned, trying to gain control. I pushed back, though he was stronger then me, he consented and let me dominate. I pulled his cloths off, and I worked my mouth over his neck. He strained his jaw to keep from making noise. I grinned, I liked this feeling, I liked it very much. One of my hands found it's way down to his sack as I worked down his chest, and he moaned loudly as my ministrations continued to get bolder. I looked up at him, as an idea hit me.

"**What do you want from me, Dark?"** I cooed. He looked at me, his eyes darker then I'd ever seen. He swallowed, and he started to speak, when I repositioned myself over him. His eyes widened.

"**That will hurt you!"** He cried at me. Before he could think another thought, I impaled myself on him. His back arched at the extreme heat and tight constriction. His mouth was frozen in a screaming motion, though no sound came out, and I felt tears slipping from my eyes, but I did it for him. He would have prepared me, but I wanted it this way. I felt myself relax after what seemed like a hell of an eternity, and I began to rock myself on him. He gritted his teeth.

"**Dear God Dai, faster please." **He begged. I smiled, and I complied. I rocked myself faster and faster till he couldn't stand the submission anymore, and he flipped us, and he began to pound into me. His hair was splayed against his forehead, and he bit his lip as he leaned down to me. He was getting close. He grabbed my withering manhood again, and he jerked roughly, it didn't take me long to release again. He came slowly after me, thrusting up and into my pleasure spot, getting screams from me as he did. He slowed to a stop. He pulled out, and he slowly rolled next to me. He pulled me to him, and he kissed the side of my head lovingly.

"**Daisuke, I love you."** He breathed, kissing me again. I smiled and turned my head to face him. Our lips connected once more, and I smiled, whispering,

"**I love you too, Dark."**

Fin

:]


End file.
